The Castle
by mollietaz
Summary: Spooky days are here again For Storm
1. Chapter 1

The Castle

Craig looked at the building in the distance and waited for what he knew was coming next.

`Aw Warden do we have to go in there? Asked Goniff.

Craig turned and looked at him.

`That's where are contact is Goniff , so yes ,if you want to get home we do have to go there `. He said patiently.

Goniff shuddered.

`Don't like the look of the place`. He said sulkily.

Craig sighed.

`Do we really have to do this every year ? He asked. `It's only Halloween . Doesn't mean that ghosts or werewolves or anything else for that matter

are going to jump out at you, unless of course it's Casino, so please just this once can we get the job done and go home?

`Whatever you say Warden`. said Goniff looking round suspiciously.

Craig shook his head and hoped that the others wouldn't be too long in meeting up with them.

Craig stood quietly and tried not to smile as he watched Goniff twitch at every sound that he heard from the trees that surrounded them.

`You hear that? Goniff asked nervously.

`Probably just owls Goniff`, he said quietly

`Ain't you gonna make sure?

Craig look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

`Sure I will Goniff so long as you don't mind being left on your own while I check it out`. He said.

Goniff swallowed hard.

`Naw that's okay . You're probably right , just owls`. He said as he once more started to look around.

`Their bats`, said a quiet voice behind Craig.

Goniff almost jumped out of his skin , much to Chief's amusement.

`That's not funny mate, could have given a bloke an 'art attack creeping up on him like that,` said Goniff visibly shaken.

Craig smiled

`The others with you? He asked hopefully.

`Yeah caught up with them a while back`, he said as he nodded towards the trees.

`Everything go okay? He asked as Actor and Casino appeared.

Actor nodded

`Everything went according to plan` he said.

`Great, then lets get going, we have a contact to meet in a couple of hours`. Said Craig as he watched Goniff pale visibly.

`You okay? He asked

Goniff just looked at him

`It's an old castle Goniff , nothing more, and we won't be there long, we just meet our contact and leave, okay?

`Yeah well if you say so. But I don't like the look of that moon. Too damn bright if you ask me.` he said

`Moon ain't gonna hurt you man`. Said Chief `

That's what you say but it means thing can see us clearer now don't it? He asked

Chief grinned

`Not if I see them first`. He said as he walked passed Goniff and headed towards the castle.

Goniff shuddered once more and then looked at Craig.

`Shall we go? Craig asked

Goniff turned and followed Chief.

`Maybe next year we could give Halloween a miss `, said Actor grinning

Craig couldn't help but grin back

`I'll see what I can do`, he said.

…

`You find anything? Asked Craig looking at each of them.

`No-one here but us`, said Casino.` You sure this fella knows when he's supposed to be here?

Craig nodded.

`Yeah he knows, but we are early,`

`Well I suppose all we can do is wait then`, said Casino as he launched himself onto the sofa.

Craig looked at him.

`You want to take first watch?

`Aw come on Warden, I've just walked miles`, grumbled Casino.

Chief looked at them

`I'll take it`, he said and watched as Casino started to grin.

Chief grinned in return.

`Gonna rain later so this time you can get wet`. He said as he headed for the door.

`Aw gee , thanks Indian , you're all heart.` groused Casino

`See ya in four hours pappy`, he said before closing the door behind him

Casino snorted and closed his eye, just as Goniff's stomach let out a loud rumble.

`You hungry Goniff? Asked Craig sarcastically.

`Haven't eaten for hours Warden, you know that`. Said Goniff sheepishly.

Craig smiled.

`Take a look in the rucksack , see what you can find and then check out the kitchen, we might get lucky`.

`I'll get a fire started,` said Actor

Goniff coughed

`You want to give me a hand checking the kitchen mate? He asked Casino hopefully.

Casino feigned sleep.

`Move it Casino`, said Craig.

Casino opened his eyes.

`So now I gotta play babysitter? He asked

Craig smiled at him benignly

`No Casino, now you gotta play cook`, he said.

Casino snorted and sneered at Craig

`Okay Limey let's get going.` he said

With relief showing all over his face Goniff followed Casino.

…...

Chief sat with his back to a tree and looked around him.

Goniff had been right about the sky, it had been a long time since he had seen so many stars and the moon had been this bright, almost hypnotic.

It really was a beautiful night.

It was the kind of night that you should be walking with a girl on your arm, a special girl.

He smiled to himself, not that he had one of course.

But maybe, sometime.

There had been a time when he had never imagined that anyone would ever care for him like that, when he had believed that no woman would ever want to spend the rest of

their life with him, making a home with him , but things had changed a lot since then. People had started to believe in him, and because of that he had come to believe in

himself.

He had hope.

That was what they had given him , these new people that were beginning to be so special to him, They had given him friendship and hope for the future.

He heard a noise in the bushes and was instantly on the alert and angry with himself for letting his mind wander.

`Didn't mean to frighten you`, the soft voice said.

Chief looked at the woman that stood in front of him.

`Who are you? He asked,

`No-one special ,` she said `Just someone who would like to talk to you`.

`We should head back to the others`, he said

`There is no need`, she said,` You are the one who protects them, aren't you?

`Guess so`, he said not taking his eyes off her. `You aren't our contact are you? he asked

``She shook her head and her long black hair shimmered in the moonlight.

`No, I'm only here to help you`, she said

`Chief took a step towards her , knowing that he should keep his distance , but unable to stop himself.

`What do you mean? he asked softly

She smiled at him

`I was sent to help you`. She said, `To keep you safe so you can protect the others`.

Chief looked at her not understanding anything she was telling him.

`Sent by who? He asked

`By a friend who helped me, let's call it a gift to you`.

She turned sharply .

`There are men coming,` she said as she continued to look into the bushes.

` Can't hear anything` said Chief

`They are there`, she said softly.` It would be better if you did not trust them, one of them is not what he seems`.

Chief followed her gaze.

`I hear them`. He said quietly.

There was no answer.

He turned to look at the woman but she had disappeared.

He looked for her footprints in the grass but could find no trace of her.

He heard the two men coming closer and began sprinting towards the castle to warn the others.

He opened the door and looked at Craig.

`We got company , two of 'em`, he said as he headed for the window.

`How long? Asked Craig

`Bout five minutes away`, said Chief to turning from the window.

`Then let's get ready for them, Actor go get the others and then get back here`, he said

Craig looked at Chief

`Well , guess all we can do is wait`, he said

Chief continued to look into the darkness and said nothing.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle 2

Craig watched as Actor and Casino entered the room.

`Where's Goniff? He asked

`Damned if I know `, said Casino. `One minute I'm talking to him and the next he's gone`.

Craig sighed.

`Gone where ? He asked with more patience than he felt.

`Just told ya, I don't know, just gone`, Casino replied

`You look for him? Asked Craig

Casino looked at him and smirked

`Now why didn't I think of that` he said `Course I looked, he's just gone`.

`Go look again`, said Craig starting to get angry

`Tellin' you Warden you can look all you want , but the limey ain't there`, Yelled Casino. `Ask him if you don't believe me`.

Craig turned to Actor

`Well? He asked

`We have looked Warden. `Checked every room on the way back here and Goniff is nowhere to be found.` said Actor

Craig was about to reply when Chief butted in.

`Company's here, two of 'em, they're tryin' to keep out of sight, don't look like Krauts, but they got guns`. He said

Craig nodded

`Chief take the balcony, Casino over there,` he said

Both men disappeared.

Actor and Craig stood either side of the fireplace , guns pointing towards the door.

And waited.

The door slowly creaked open.

A man appeared with his hands raised above his head

`We are friends ,` he said

`Come ahead and keep the guns where we can see them`, said Craig.

They watched the two men enter.

`You something to tell me? Asked Craig

The man looked at him

`My sister has a bad cold`. He said.

`Perhaps it will improve with some sunshine`, Craig replied.

The man smiled with relief

`She prefers the snow`. He said dropping his arms slowly.

`My name is Phillippe, and this is Henri ` he said `You are Lt Garrison?

Craig nodded

This is Actor, said Craig

`And the one behind us? Asked Phillippe smiling

`That's Casino and the one above you is Chief.

Both men looked up and saw Chief leaning over the balcony rail with his gun still trained on them.

`Now him I didn't see`, said Phillippe.

`People rarely do until it's too late`, said Craig smiling.

`We can leave as soon as you are ready`, said Henri .

Craig looked at him.

`We have a slight problem, one of my men is missing`, he said

`Then we must leave quickly`, said Henri `In case he has already betrayed us.

`Goniff wouldn't do that and we ain't leavin' without him`, said Casino angrily.

`I did not mean to cause offence`, said Henri `But a missing man usually means betrayal, and I for one do not want to meet the Gestapo tonight.

`Yeah well Goniff ain't no traitor`, said Casino once more.

`Understood`, said Henri. `Have you checked the castle thoroughly?

`We were just going to split up and do that `, said Craig

`Then we will help`, said Phillippe. `Just tell us what you want us to do ,

`Let's split up and start at the top and work our way back here`, he said

They all nodded

`When I find him I'm gonna kill him`, grumbled Casino

`I thought he was your friend, said Phillippe looking confused

Casino looked at him and grinned

`Don't mean I ain't gonna kill him now does it? He asked.

…..

Goniff sat up and immediately wished he hadn't.

`Ow me 'ead`. He said

He opened his eyes and fear ran through him as he realised that he couldn't see anything.

`Warden`, he yelled `Warden this ain't funny`.

`Alright Goniff, think`, he said quietly. `Matches, that 's what you need, matches.`

He gently tried so stand , walking his hands up the wall that he had been leaning against.

He found that not only could he stand upright but that by stretching sideways he could reach the other wall.

It's a tunnel`, he said to himself, `A secret passage maybe`.

He reached into his pocket and found the box of matches.

Lighting one he tried to look around as quickly as he could.

He breathed a sigh of relief when in front of him he saw an old fashioned torch. He lit it quickly before the match burnt out and sighed with relief as light

flooded the passageway.

`Just like in the movies`, he thought

He looked at the wall in front of him and saw the door he had obviously fallen through, but as hard as he tried he couldn't find a way to get it open .

There looked to be a hole where a lever could go but having looked around the floor he couldn't find anything that would fit into the hole to release the door.

`Now don't panic, got to be another way out`,

`Maybe you just carried the 'andle from room to room , there's got to be more than one way in here.`

He realised that he was muttering to himself, and smiled.

`Okay, can't just stand 'ere, ` and he carefully edged his way along the passage.

`This ain's so bad, have to come out somewhere now don.t I? he asked himself

He gulped and kept going, wishing he was more sure of the answer.

He kept walking until he felt something break under his foot.

He moved the torch down slowly to see what he was walking on.

He shook as he looked at the skeleton on the floor in front of him. He tried to run but tripped and landed in the middle of the pile of bones.

He yelled and tried to push himself away dropping the torch as he tried to scamper away on all fours. He was yards away when he realised he could no longer see,

the torch rested near the skeleton.

Goniff shook.

`Only a pile of bones, can't hurt me`, he said shakily. Now pull yourself together mate and get the torch`.

He crawled carefully back to the light and slowly reached out for the torch.

His hand shook as he grabbed hold of the base and pulled it quickly towards him.

He stood up and started to run , slowly at first then faster as he fear hit him in the need to get away.

He turned the corner and something grabbed him.

He screamed and dropped the torch , stuggling to fight off the thing that was holding him.

He couldn't breathe,

He pushed the thing away , and tried to run but his legs wouldn't do what he wanted them too.

He felt the hand on his back and then there was only darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle 3

Actor had taken Phillippe with him to check the rooms on one side of the castle While Craig had taken Casino with him which left Chief with Henri.

`There's nothing here`, said Henri as he walked to the window and looked out.

Chief look across the room at him and the woman's words came back to him. Something about the man unnerved him. He didn't trust him, and he instinctively knew this man was trouble. His gut told him something was wrong.

He walked to the window.

`You looking for something? He asked Henri turned around to face Chief.

`No, my friend, just looking`, he said

`Ain't your friend, and Goniff ain't likely to be outside, now is he? He asked

`Perhaps another room then? Said Henri tersely as he walked from the room.

Chief watched him leave and then a movement in the corner of the room caught his eye.

The woman stood before him once more.

`Come`, she said

`Where? He asked her.

She smiled at him

`I am here to help you, trust me, she said softly `Come`.

Chief walked towards her.

`Push the button on the side of the painting, she said.

`Should get the other's first`, he told her.

She smiled at him, again.

`You do not need them `, she said still smiling.

Chief slung his gun across his shoulder and looked at the huge painting on the wall.

He ran his fingers up the frame until he came across a small button and pressed it.

The picture sprang away from the wall.

``It is safe for you to enter `, she said from inside the passage.

Chief looked back into the room, he was alone.

He looked at the woman and then slowly walked into the passageway shining his flashlight in both directions, but seeing nothing.

After the first step the painting shut behind him. He pushed at it but it wouldn't budge.

`Don't be afraid, nothing will harm you here`, she said softly.

He looked at her.

`Who are you? He asked

`My name is Cassandra, I'm here to help you, to keep you safe.`

`Why me? He asked `Why not one of the others?

`I owed a friend `, she said simply, `Now come.`

Chief followed her.

He had been walking for only a few minutes when he saw the light in front of him.

He put the torch out and waited giving his eyes time to become accustomed to the darkness.

Suddenly someone or something bowled into him, fighting him, screaming at him, wrestling him to the ground.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the body went limp in his arms.

…...

Chief sat with his back to the wall and waited for Goniff to come round.

As Goniff stirred a few minutes later he moved away from him slightly so not to spook him and then quietly called his name.

Goniff opened his eyes and sat up with a start.

`Goniff`, he said again, `You okay?

Goniff starred at him, relief showing on his face.

`That really you Chiefy? He asked

Chief shone the flashlight in his face and grinned

`Yeah , it's really me`.

`Thought I'd be in 'ere forever`, said Goniff

`Warden wasn't gonna leave without ya, he's got everyone searchin' the place`, said Chief reassuringly.

Goniff grinned back at him.

`Don't suppose you know how to get out of here ?he asked hopefully.

`Let's just keep walking and see where we end up, got to be another door somewhere`, said Chief.

`Yeah mate, you're right, and at least there's two of us now`, said Goniff gratefully.

Chief nodded.

`Okay let's go then`,

Goniff picked up the torch and followed Chief . They followed a maze of tunnels that seemed to go downwards, and then the tunnel split into two.

`Which way mate? Asked Goniff

`Now how would I know Goniff? Asked Chief

`You always know mate`, said Goniff trustingly.

Chief looked back at him and grinned,

He turned back again and saw Cassandra beckoning to him.

`You see that? He asked Goniff.

`All I see is two empty tunnels mate,` said Goniff

Cassandra smiled.

`Only for you`, she said` Now come follow me.` she said

`This way Goniff`, said Chief

`There you go mate, knew you'd know`,

Chief just looked straight ahead and followed Cassandra somehow knowing that he could trust her with his life.

…..

`What the hell do you mean you left him? asked Craig angrily.

Henri looked a him.

`One minute he was in the room and then when I went back to look for him he was gone`,

`Just like Goniff` said Casino.

`Show me. Said Craig angrily.

Henri turned and entered the room where he had last seen Chief.

`Maybe he got passed you`, said Casino

`I doubt that `, said Henri

`So , what do we do now Warden? Asked Casino.

Craig looked at Actor and the others.

`Any bright ideas? He asked.

Actor looked at him.

`He must have gotten passed Henri somehow, after all this Chief we're talking about`,

`Well, let's finish up here and then we'll regroup downstairs`, said Craig.

They searched every room but finding no sigh of Goniff or Chief they headed back downstairs .

Craig entered the hallway and Craig felt the presence of the men before he saw them.

He started to raise his gun.

`If you want your man to live I wouldn't do that,` said Henri as he prodded Actor in the back.

`It would seem that he has the drop on us for the moment `, said Actor.

`Just keep coming forwards and keep the guns where we can see them.` the voice told them.

Craig did as he was told, not willing to risk their lives until he was sure who he was dealing with.

`Right, drop the guns and walk over to the fire`, said Henri

Phillippe looked at him.

`You would betray us? He asked angrily. `For what?

Henri laughed.

`Why for the money of course. Enemy agents are worth a great deal to the Gestapo, although you have made me change my plans , I did not expect to have

to wait here this long, but no matter , one of my men has gone to inform them we are still here `. He said smiling at them, `So it will save you a walk at least,

you will after all need all the energy you have when the interrogations start`.

`Why you traitor`, Phillippe screamed.

The shot rang out and the bullet hit the floor in front of Phillippe.

`That is the only warning shot`, he said.

Phillippe, now is not the time`, Craig said quietly

`Now why don't you show sense and listen to the Lt.? said Henri `You never know you might just make it through the night, you are after all the most expendable,

I would remember that if I were you`.

Phillippe tried once more to get to Henri, his anger clouding his judgement.

Craig held him back once more.

`Dying isn't going to help`. He said.

`Very wise words Lt. but I'm afraid I don't trust him to listen to you`, said Henri

Phillippe screamed as the bullet hit him.

`You Bastard `, screamed Casino.

Craig bent down to help Phillippe.

`Actor`, he said

Actor looked at Henri.

`I need to stop the bleeding`, he said.

`Go ahead, but remember, try anything and my men will shoot him`, he said pointing his gun at Casino.

`I understand`, he said

`So what do we do now? Asked Casino

`We wait`, said Craig softly without looking at him.

`For what Warden?

`For Chief`, whispered Craig.

Casino tried to hide the smile.

`Oh yeah, forgot all about Geronimo`,

Craig looked at him

`Well let's hope that he hasn't forgotten about us`.

…

`You here that Chiefy? Asked Goniff

Chief nodded.

`Gunshots`, he said simply.

`You think the Wardens in trouble?

`Well we sure ain't much use to him in here, so lets find a way out and quick`. Said Chief.

`Okay`, said Goniff,`But how?

`Quiet`, hissed Chief.

Goniff knew when not to argue and stopped in his tracks waiting for Chief to tell him what to do

`Listen`. Whispered Chief

Goniff looked at him.

`You here something? He asked

`Here voices, so be real quiet`.

Goniff nodded and watched as Chief made his way along the passage.

Chief motioned for Goniff to stay where he was and then continued along the wall.

He came to an abrupt halt as he saw Cassandra standing in front of him.

`Here`. She said

Chief stepped forwards.

`Look through here`, she said pointing to the wall.

Chief looked at the wall and saw the tiny hole just below his eye level.

He closed one eye and looked through the hole into the room., taking in all that he saw, he stood up and retraced his steps to where Goniff was waiting.

`Gotta be real quiet`, he whispered.` They got guns on the Warden and the others and it looks like Phillippe's been shot.`

`How many of them? Asked Goniff

`Can see Henri and one more but there might be another one,`

`So what do we do ? Asked Goniff immediately leaving Chief in charge.

`Don't know yet, but one way or another we Have to get them out`, he said

`Warden would think of something`, said Goniff to himself. `You want a stick?

`Why would I want a stick Goniff? Asked Chief with a puzzled look.

Goniff smiled

`Well it always works for the Warden`.

…...

`I'm gonna follow the passage a little further Goniff, you stay here and keep quiet. They don't know we're here so let's keep it that way `, whispered Chief.

`What you looking for? Asked Goniff just as quietly.

`Want to see if we can get back through one of the empty rooms`, explained Chief

Goniff smiled.

`Kind of surprise them you mean?

`Exactly, if we can take at least one of them out that will give the others a better chance`, he said.

Goniff nodded and sat down with the torch at his side.

`I'll wait right here for ya mate`, he said

Chief nodded and started to walk away.

`Chiefy? You will come back won't ya?

Chief grinned

`Wouldn't want to be the one to tell the Warden I lost ya Goniff`,

Goniff grinned back

`Okay then`, he said.

Chief walked down the tunnel with Goniff watching his every step until he couldn't see the flashlight anymore.

….

Chief turned another corner and knew that Cassandra would be there waiting for him, even before he saw her.

`This way`, she said leading him forward.

Chief followed until she stopped and pointed to a wooden door with a lever at the side.

`This leads to the room next to the one where your friends are being held`, she said.

Chief pulled the lever and hoped that the door would open quietly.

`There was a slight click and then silence . He opened the door an inch at a time and then looked around the room.

He was grateful for the moonlight for it lit the room well enough that he didn't need the flashlight.

It was a library and shelves of books covered every wall. When the door was closed it would look just like the rest of the room, and would be undetectable

unless you knew it was here.

He went to the window and prayed it would open as quietly as the door.

The snick of the catch seemed so loud that he half expected someone to come racing through the door and find him, but when nothing happened he carefully

stepped outside and made his way silently to the next set of windows.

From here he had a better view of the room. He saw Henri with his gun trained on the group at the fireplace and was grateful to see that only Phillippe looked to be hurt.

There were two other men in the room. If only he could get one of them out of the room it would make it a lot easier to help the Warden.

He turned and headed back to the library carefully closing the window behind him, He made his way back to the tunnel with fragments of an idea forming ,

Closing the tunnel door he headed back to Goniff.

…...

`You got an idea mate? Asked Goniff

`Got to try and get one of them out of that room,` said Chief.

`Great idea mate, but how? Asked Goniff.

`Think you can keep this door open until I tell you? Asked Chief

`Piece of cake mate, as Casino would say.

Chief crept back into the room and picked up one of the ornaments on the table and before Goniff realised what he was doing he threw it through the window

furthest away from the door.

Chief laid silently behind the sofa , .

He listened and heard someone coming , and the door slowly creaking open.

`You see anything? Asked a voice .

`Windows broken, said the man in the room.`

`Well check it out,` yelled Henri.

The man walked over to the window and looked at his reflection and then leaned through the broken window.

`Can't see nothing`, he said.

`Then get the hell back in here`, screeched Henri.

The man stood up and just for an instant thought he saw another reflection next to his. As Chiefs hand came over his mouth and the knife was pushed into his back,

he slid lifeless to the floor.

Chief lifted him quickly and headed back to the passageway. Goniff opened it and they threw the body inside and quickly and quietly closed the door.

Goniff smiled

`Nice work mate, only another two to go`. He said.

`Got an idea about that `, said Chief `But we'll give em a little while to freak out first`,

`Whatever you say mate`, said Goniff

Chief just looked at him and grinned.

…..

Craig turned and looked at Actor

`How is he`, he asked nodding towards Phillippe.

`Just a flesh would, I've stopped the bleeding, it's a good job Henri isn't a good shot,` said Actor, but all the same Phillippe won't be walking far for a while`.

Henri turned sharply towards the door behind him as he heard the sound of breaking glass.

`What the hell was that? One of the men asked

Henri looked at him angrily

`Why don't you go and find out Leon? He said

`Why me? Why don't you go? Asked Leon.

`Because I told you to go`, said Henri as he pointed his gun at Leon.

The second man turned and looked at Henri

`Take it easy`, he said `Probably just a cat or something`,

Leon looked at him.

`Well if you're so sure you go and look`. He yelled.

`Okay I will`, he said

Henri turned to him

`Well get going Stefan and don't be long, our guests will be here anytime now`,

Stefan sighed and turned towards the door unable to shake the feeling that things were about to go horribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle 4

`Why ain't he back`, yelled Leon as he looked at the closed door.

Henri looked at Craig.

`Where are the rest of your men? He asked

Craig walked towards him.

`I really don't have any idea `, he said truthfully. `Probably out there somewhere`, he gestured towards the courtyard.

Henri stood over Phillippe.

`Tell me the truth or I will shoot him again`, he said menacingly.

`I don't know ` said Craig. `They disappeared just like your man, for all I know the same thing's happened to all three of them and I have no idea what that could be ,

and shooting Phillippe won't change my answer`,

They both turned slowly as the door behind them slowly creaked open.

Henri moved slowly towards the door and Leon followed.

Craig turned to Actor and Casino and they both nodded , reassuring him that they were ready for whatever was about to happen.

….

Moonlight flooded the room.

Both men stood and watched fascinated as the figure in front of them raised his arm and pointed his finger at them.

`You are next`.it said spookily

Leon opened fire through the doorway and they heard glass shatter as he sprayed the room with bullets.

`Go take a look`, said Henri nervously.

Leon moved forward slowly to the doorway , not actually entering the room.

`Room's empty`, he yelled in a panic. `You saw him didn't you? He said I'm next, he's gonna kill me just like he did the others`.

Leon backed away from the room visibly shaking with fear.

`I'm getting out of here, and don't you try to stop me`, he screamed as he turned the gun on Henri

`Don't be stupid, there was nothing there, just saw your reflection and it freaked you. The Krauts will be here in a few minutes and then this will all be over and

we'll be rich, just stay calm`. Said Henri.

`You stay if you want to, and you can keep the money, but I know what I saw and I'm getting out of here before that thing comes after me`, said Leon running for the door.

He took only a few steps outside before he stopped and screamed as he saw Chief standing in front of him.

He fumbled with his gun , and then the scream stopped as he fell dead.

Henri looked towards the door , forgetting for only a second that his prisoners were behind him.

It was the only second Craig needed.

He dropped him with one blow while Casino raced passed him and picked up the gun he had dropped.

Chief slowly entered the room, not wanting to spook any one enough to shoot him.

`He dead? He asked quietly.

Craig just turned and looked at him.

`Well you sure took your own sweet time Injun`, grumbled Casino.

Chief looked at him and saw the grin .

`Well you're so welcome pappy`, he said grinning back.

`You seen Goniff? Asked Craig

Chief just kept grinning

`Yeah I found him and he found the secret passage`, he said.

`I did wonder about that`, said Actor `After all the mansion is full of them`.

`Where is he? Asked Craig.

The answer he wanted never came as Chief slammed the door shut and locked it.

`We got company and a lot of it`, he said.

Craig ran to the window , looked out and swore.

`They'll have the place surrounded before we can get out the back`. He said looking at Chief. `What about the passages, they lead anywhere ?

`Only been from the kitchen to here but they snake all round the house, it may not be a way out but it'd definitely a place to hide 'till they're gone`, he said.

Chief led them through to the next room just as Goniff was emerging from the doorway to the passage.

`Hey Warden , you'll never guess what 'appened . Said Goniff cheerfully.

`Goniff , don't let the door clo…..

Chief never finished his warning in time and they stood and watched as the door slammed shut.

`Ooops, sorry mate`, said Goniff sheepishly, `Never mind eh`.

`Naw , never mind, we only have half the German army out there but never mind`, groused Casino

`Well nobody told me that, now did they? Asked Goniff

Craig ignored him

`Let's try and get it open again, and fast`, he said.

Chief walked forwards and pressed the button that should have released the door.

Nothing happened.

`Anytime soon would be good Injun`, yelled Casino.

`Gee Warden I'd 'ave kept it open if I'd known,` said Goniff. Apologetically.

`Let's get these shutters closed at least that will keep them out for a few more minutes`, said Actor. As he pushed the heavy wooden panels across the windows.

Chief sighed and walked to the only other door in the room.

`It led to a small study with only one window, so Chief closed the shutters and then making sure he was alone whispered

`Cassandra`.

`He knew she was there before he turned.

`Come`, she said softly.

`She pointed to a picture on the wall that seemed to small to be of any use to him.

`Where? he asked

`Back to the tunnels`, she said

`How? He asked her.

`How what? Asked Craig from behind him.

`Can't explain now Warden, but just trust me will ya? He asked

`Always Chief`, he said simply.

Chief walked to the picture and watched as Cassandra pointed to the centre of one of the ornate roses that decorated the frame. Chief pushed it and the door opened.

It was smaller than the others but big enough that they could crawl through.`

Hey Chiefy, you did it`, yelled Goniff.

Get in here now and make it fast`, ordered Craig.

The picture closed as the front door exploded.

….

`What the hell do we do know? Asked Casino irritably.

`We keep quiet`, said Craig unless you want the Krauts to find us`.

Casino shut up, kicking himself for not thinking that one out himself.

Chief ignored them.

`This way`, he said softly.

`Who's he talking too? Asked Goniff.

Actor and Casino looked at Chief who really did look as if he was talking to someone.

`You two okay with Phillippe? Asked Craig.

Actor nodded.

`Then let's go`. Said Craig.

`You just gonna follow him? Asked Casino.

`Unless you have a better idea? Asked Craig.

Casino shook his head and grinned

`Guess I don't`, he said.

…

They followed Chief through the maze of passageways for over an hour until he suddenly stopped.

`Wait here`, he said.

`Bout bloody time, me feet are killing me`, said Goniff.

`Better your feet than the Krauts`, grinned Casino. `And at least you don't have to carry him`,

`I'm sorry to be such a burden`, said Phillippe.

Casino grinned broadly.

`What my friend means is that is our pleasure to be of help`, said Actor.

`Yeah, what he said`, said Casino.

Craig left them and followed Chief.

`Any idea where we are? He asked.

Chief nodded.

`Almost out of here`, he said .`Look`.

Craig followed his gaze and took a few steps forward.

`Seems to be getting lighter`, he said.

`Yeah , gonna check it out`, said Chief.

Craig followed him once more.

They arrived at a closed door and Chief carefully turned the handle and pushed. The door slowly opened and he let in a little light , letting his eyes become

accustomed to the brightness.

Chief opened the door little by little and then crawled through when the space was big enough.

Craig waited impatiently until a few moments later Chief reappeared.

`Goniff's gonna freak`. He said laughing.

They opened the door fully and Craig stepped outside and immediately joined in with Chief's laughter.

They were standing in the middle of a graveyard.

….

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise

`Didn't think I'd see that again`, said Goniff, looking at the red sky.

`See what? Asked Casino.

`Sunrise stupid`, said Goniff

`That ain't the sun, sun's coming up behind you,` said Chief.` Reckon that's the Krauts burning the castle`.

`Sure glad we ain't stilll in there then`, muttered Goniff.

Phillippe staggered through the door with Actor at his side.

`I know where we are`, he said smiling.` I can get you to a safe house in a few hours and with any luck arrange for your transport home tomorrow`.

Craig nodded thankfully

`Just tell us which way to go Phillippe`, he said.

The last owl of the night hooted and Goniff jumped, causing them all to smile.

`Yeah, home would be good mate`, he said grinning back at them.

….

They arrived at the mansion two days later in the early morning, and Angel had breakfast ready for them and watched as they ate and then all piled into their

beds exhausted.

She didn't expect to see any of them for the rest of the day so she left them supper and headed back to the cottage content in the knowledge that they were all okay.

It wasn't until after supper when Actor had retreated to his room to listen to his music, and Goniff and Casino had escaped to the Doves that Chief was able to

talk to Chief alone.

`You want to tell me what really happened? He asked as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Chief shrugged.

`You wouldn't believe me if I did, you'd think I was crazy`, he said.

`What did you see? Asked Craig.

Chief looked at him.

`Why would you believe I saw anything?

`Well for one thing I've never known you go around talking to yourself before`, he said grinning.

`But it's okay for you to believe I can talk to spirits? Chief asked.

`I believe that there are a lot of things that I don't know about you yet, things that you think I will not believe or try to understand`. said Craig seriously.

`Never trusted anyone enough to talk about things, last thing I need is people thinking I'm a crazy Injun`,

Craig nodded

`I can understand that, and I don't think you're crazy, and I really hope one day that you will decide you can trust me as much as I have come to trust you`, said Craig.

`You're one of the very few people that I do trust`, said Chief quietly.

Craig refilled the coffee cups and sat down again

`What did you see? He asked softly.

Chief sighed and looked at him.

`Saw a woman, said her name was Cassandra and that she was there to help me cos I was the one that took care of you`.

`So she was the one who told you how to open the panels? Asked Craig.

Chief nodded.`

I was as lost as the rest of you, she showed me the way through the tunnels`,

`Did she say why she picked you?

`No, just said she had to keep me safe so I could help you, said she owed a friend`.

`Nothing else? Asked Craig.

`Nope, now you know as much as I do`, said Chief, `I'm just grateful she was on our side, whoever she was`.

`You are okay with this, aren't you? Asked Craig with concern.

`Yeah Warden,` said Chief smiling. `Been seeing spirits all my life, used to scare me, but not now`.

Craig took his cup over to the sink and washed it and then turned back to Chief.

`If you need to talk anytime I'm always available, you know that, don't you? He asked

`Thanks Warden, appreciate that`. Said Chief.

Craig nodded.

`Night Chief`,

`Night Warden , and thanks`, said Chief

He watched as Craig walked out of the kitchen and suddenly felt relief that he had shared his secret with a friend.

…

Chief stopped the car and walked to the cottage door and knocked before he walked inside, calling Angel's name.

`Won't be a minute,` came the reply.

Chief sat down and waited.

Angel walked into the room putting on her coat .

`Thanks for this Chief`, she said.

`S'okay`, said Chief.

`Don't like funerals much but I have to go to this one ,and it's easier to go with a friend`, she said.

`Was she a good friend? He asked.

Angel smiled

`Strange, but yes she was, and I only knew her for a few days. She got caught in a raid and was hurt real bad, the doctors did all they could for her and she wasn't in any

pain, but there wasn't ever any real hope. She had no family that could get to her so I stayed with her, just talked, just so she wouldn't have to be alone`, said Angel.

`Sounds like you really liked her`, said Chief.

`I did, I think we could have been great friends`, she said. `We just sat and talked for hours like we'd known each other for years`.

Angel looked at him and smiled,

`Only felt that kind of friendship once before`,

Chief smiled at her.

`Broke the rules too`, she said.

Chief looked puzzled.

`What rules? He asked.

`Started to talk about our families, Told her about David and Sarah and how bad things were with Craig afterwards. Then I told her about you and the guys and

what you all did, and what you were doing now. Like I said , broke the rules`,

`Well I won't tell if you don't`, he said `But that's not what's botherin' you is it?

`You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you`. She said

Chief laughed.

`Lady I've thought you were crazy for a long time, so tell me anyway`,

Angel took a deep breath.

`I told her how much I trusted you, How glad I was that you were always there to watch his back, keep him safe. I told her that this time I had the feeling that something

wasn't right. She looked at me, held my hand and said don't worry, I'll keep them safe, I'll get them home to you. Then she closed her eyes and slipped away. So calm,

so peaceful. `She said sadly.

Chief looked at her in amazement.

`Told you , crazy aren't I?

`Lady that could very well make two of us then`, he said softly.` What she look like,?

Angel rummaged through her bag.

`Got a picture here somewhere, she asked me to keep it, not to let them throw it away after she was gone`, said Angel as she handed him the photograph.

Chief's hand trembled slightly as he took it.

`She kept her promise`, he said.

Angel looked puzzled.

`She came to me, helped me, she kept us alive, I didn't understand until now but when I asked her why she told me she owed a friend`, he said as he handed

the picture back to her.

`You saw her ? Really saw her? She asked incredulously.

Chief nodded.

He looked again at Angel who was studying the picture.

`We'd better go or we'll be late`, he said.

Angel just nodded.

`I'll get the car started, okay? He asked.

`Yeah , I won't be a minute`, said Angel still staring at the photo.

Chief went outside , realising that Angel needed a little time to try and understand what he had just told her.

Angel walked to the table and propped the photo against the one that was already on there.

`Thanks Cassy, I don't know how or why, but thank you`, she said smiling.

She heard the car start and walked out of the cottage.

`You okay? He asked.

Angel nodded.

`Will you tell me everything? She asked.

`Anytime you want`, he said.

`How about tonight, after supper? She asked.

`If you like, the Warden will want to here it too, he's been nagging without actually saying anything all morning'.

`The look? She asked

`The look`,` Chief repeated laughing.

`Could always make it a great Halloween story for all of them if you like`, she said

`You think Goniff could stand it? He asked.

`Think Goniff might just enjoy the fact that he's the hero for finding the tunnels in the first place`, she said `But maybe you should leave out the part about him

screaming like a girl when you found him`.

`Yeah , I'm okay with that`, he laughed.

`It wasn't until later as he watched her talking at the graveside that he wondered just how she knew about Goniff's scream.


End file.
